


Podfic: Close to the Edge

by Princess2000204 (Lena204)



Series: Corner of the World [7]
Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex waits on edge for the results of his biopsy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Close to the Edge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Corner of the World 7: Close to the Edge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/164714) by [serafina20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serafina20/pseuds/serafina20). 



Part 7 of the Corner of the World Series

[MP3 Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?c63ym5vu26rp6v6)


End file.
